Trust
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Reverse verse. When the Novak Brothers, Castiel and Gabriel, decide to split up it prompts the angel Dean to call in a favor from an old friend to make sure that the both of them would be looked after. Part of my Reverse Verse series.


"We need to take a break from each other." Gabriel repeated as his brother avoided his gaze.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're making it sound like a break up. Idiots."

"Listen, together we're weaker. Vulnerable." Gabriel said for once serious. "It's better if we're apart, we can cover more ground this way."

"But I won't be able to protect the both of you." Dean injected. "There needs to be constant surveillance and all that. You each get into so much trouble that if I'm not there you'll be dead within hours."

"Demons, angels, Singer." Castile said still not looking at either angel or his brother. "Not to mention all the other creatures out there."

"Exactly." Dean said nodding and throwing Castiel a grin. "Even I can't be at two places at once."

"But would you be able to ask someone?" Castiel asked. "One of your brothers or sisters that you can trust?"

Dean gave a snort. "All my siblings are on Adams side and would love to hand you guys to him on a silver platter."

"Hundreds of damn angels and none of them are trustworthy." Gabriel groaned and fell back into his chair. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Dean was quiet for a moment before he slowly said, "Out of everyone I know there is one person who I can trust, thing is I haven't talked to him for a while."

"Would he be willing to help?" Castiel asked.

Dean hesitated before giving a half shrug. "Like I said, we haven't talked in a while. He'll be willing to listen though."

"Then ring them up." Gabriel said. He gave a smirk when he asked "Want a phone?" He started however when Dean nodded.

Castiel dug his phone out of his pocket and threw it to Dean who easily caught it and stared at it uncertainly.

"Need help?" Gabriel asked.

Dean shook his head and finally, with shaking hands the brothers noticed, dialed a long stream of numbers and placed the phone on speaker.

The phone rang for a long time, the sound filling the otherwise silent room. Gabriel started to fidget when two minutes passed and the phone still rang. Dean remained motionless as he continued to watch the phone unblinking. Castiel and Gabriel shared a look as four minutes passed and the phone continued to ring.

Finally as the sixth minute passed the dial tone stopped, there was a click, and at last a confused man's voice said "Hello?"

Dean let out a long breath before he quietly said, "Hey Sammy."

There was a moment of silence before the other man said incredulously "Dean?"

"You recognized me." Dean said almost stunned.

"I always would." 'Sammy' said quietly. "Just like you would always recognize me."

"Damn straight." Dean said smiling as he visibly relaxed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" Sammy said amusement clear in his voice.

Dean was grinning now. "Nothing much, heaven, hell, and earth crap. Same ol'thing."

Sam made a noise of agreement. "Dean, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How the hell did you get this number?"

A bark of laughter escaped Dean's lips. "You underestimate my abilities Sam. One of the first things I did when I came to earth was find a way to contact you."

"And yet you are just calling." Sam said coolly wiping the smile from Dean's face. Then before Dean could protest Sam continued "What do you want Dean?"

Dean sobered up as he stood up straighter. "I need your help."

"Mm." Sam sounded.

"Will you listen?" Dean asked.

"I'm still on the phone." Sam answered.

"It's regarding the Novak brothers." Dean said. "And I need your help to protect them."

"Ah." Sam said. "Go on."

Dean scowled. "Basically they're being idiots and they think it's a better idea to split up despite angels, demons, and who knows what else is after them." He returned Gabriel's middle finger with one of his own. "So because of their stupidity, I need you."

There was a strange almost choking like sound coming from the phone and it took a moment to realize that Sam was laughing.

"Something funny?" Gabriel snapped at the phone.

"Dean, you want me to help protect the vessels of Adam and Lucifer? You seem to have forgotten who I am." Sam said still chuckling.

"You're Sam." Dean said softly. "That's all I need to know."

Sam sighed. "I'm a bit busy trying to find Singer; he's been a pain in my ass for a while."

"Singer has a bit of an obsession with us." Castiel said softly. "He'll show up eventually."

"Which brother would I get?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel." Dean said ignoring the glare the brother threw him.

Sam made a small noise of disapproval. "Not fair, I want Lucifer's vessel. You take Adams."

"I'm asking you to protect Gabriel." Dean said firmly.

"You don't trust me with Lucifer's vessel?" Sam asked silkily. "Afraid I'll do something to corrupt the poor kid?"

"I'm not a child." Castiel protested.

Both Dean and Sam ignored him. "I trust you and I know you. Now trust me, Gabriel for you."

"I feel like we're toys being fought over." Gabriel grumbled.

"You are." Sam answered. He gave another sigh. "If it's found out that I'm helping you I'll become a pariah."

"Join the club." Dean said. "We have monthly meetings and t-shirts."

Sam sighed. They heard him click his teeth together before he finally said "Where are you?"

"In a motel in North Dakota." Dean immediately said his voice growing hopeful. "So you'll do it?"

"I'll see the brothers." Sam said. "Make sure I can enter." Without waiting for an answer he ended the call.

Dean immediately stood and glanced around the room. He crossed over to the window and kneeled so that he was at eye level with the sill.

"The room is salted, right?" he asked the brothers.

Castiel nodded. "Every window and the front door. Why?"

Without answering Dean reached out and with a single sweep across the sill wiped the salt from the surface. He quickly did the same to the other windows and the door, ignoring the brother's protests.

"What the hell?" Gabriel asked digging his container of salt from his bag and going to the window.

Wordlessly Dean took the salt from Gabriel and threw it onto the bed. "Making sure Sam can get in."

"I thought salt can't stop angels." Castiel said.

The sound of a beer bottle opening behind them caught their attention as well as a man's voice saying "It doesn't." caused them to whirl around.

A man dressed in a black suit with a black undershirt sat in one of the chairs with his leg crossed over the other. One hand held a beer bottle that Gabriel had placed in the refrigerator a few hours ago and his other arm was placed on the armrest with his hand holding his head. He had shoulder length hair which was carefully combed back and although there was a light in his eyes it seemed empty and the darkness hiding behind almost seemed to engulf the remainder of his eyes.

"Sammy." Dean breathed his eyes widening and almost hungrily staring at the other man.

Sam lifted the beer bottle in greeting before drinking. "Hello Dean, long time no see."

Dean immediately crossed the room and pulled Sam out of the chair and into a tight hug. Sam blinked and a look of surprise crossed his face before he relaxed and placed his arms around Dean.

He was tall Gabriel noted. He was tall enough to put his head on top of Deans, which he did for a moment before they separated.

"It's good to see you Sam." Dean said thickly as he looked away.

Sam made a noise of agreement before he looked to the brothers and crossed to Castiel. He stared down at the other man for a moment before he tilted his head with a smirk. "So this is Lucifer's vessel. Kinda scrawnier than I thought he would be."

"Stop scaring them Sam." Dean said. "Like I said, you're protecting Gabriel."

Sam gave a small pout. "That's not fair; I couldn't care less what happens to Adams vessel." He grinned then, "But Lucifer's vessel I'll protect with my life."

Gabriel reached out and grabbed Sam by the arm. "Who are you?" he snarled bringing him close. "Who the hell are you?"

Sam gave a chuckle as he lifted the arm Gabriel wasn't holding and twirled his finger lightly. Gabriel gave a cry as his own arm was suddenly twisted backwards almost to breaking point. Castiel immediately crossed to his brother.

"Sam." Dean said warningly.

"He grabbed me first." Sam said however he twitched his finger and Gabriel's arm fell back with a relieved sigh.

"I think my brother asked a good question." Castiel said after reassuring himself his brother was fine.

Sam stared at the brothers with pursed lips before he smirked and suddenly his eyes clouded over in white smoke, his smirk widened at their shouts.

"My name is Sam." he said his white eyes staring at them. "And I am the first arch demon."

**I do not own Supernatural.**


End file.
